


Insatiable

by Aryū Muin (Caeslin)



Series: 100+ words of kinkfic [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Public Use, Sibling Incest (implied), dubiously consensual sex/pregnancy facilitated by duplicitous sibling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeslin/pseuds/Ary%C5%AB%20Muin
Summary: "Can I really come inside?"Adrien smiled. "Of course. You're far from the first my brother has had today."(Or: 100+ words of nonconsensual public use of a brother, by a brother, with bonus A/B/O setting for the express purpose of mpreg)





	Insatiable

"Can I really come inside?"

Adrien smiled. "Of course. You're far from the first my brother has had today. He's insatiable."

"Yeah, I can tell," the man said. "Gotta be pretty thirsty, to want something like this."

He gave a particularly deep thrust, eliciting a muffled whine from Emile. To the man, these noises surely sounded utterly wanton; with Emile's mouth gagged and his body bound, after all, there was nothing to indicate that he was anything but what Adrien claimed: a needy omega in the throes of heat, tied down for his own safety, so desperate to be bred that he would let his brother offer him up to total strangers. He made an arresting sight, his cheeks flushed, his torso streaked with semen, his cock hard and dripping, and his belly already filled with the seed of a dozen men; it was no wonder that he'd attracted such a crowd today. With all Emile had taken this afternoon, Adrien had no doubt that he was already quickening with child; and wasn't that a tempting picture, to imagine bringing him here again in a few months' time, his body weak and his belly round, an irresistible target to any alpha who might pass by.

But he was getting ahead of himself. Adrien straightened and focused back on the scene at hand: the man, grunting as he thrust one last time; his brother, face screwed up in discomfort, whimpering as the man's knot entered him. His brother's eyes, wide with helpless confusion, tracking over to meet his own.

Adrien returned his gaze warmly.

"Good," he said. "That's very good."


End file.
